In a brake assembly it is known that a skidding condition for a wheel assembly can be compensated for by relieving the brake pressure communicated to the wheel assembly which is skidding. Moreover, a spinning condition for a wheel assembly of a pair of wheel assemblies can be substantially overcome by braking the spinning wheel assembly so that driving torque will be transmitted to another non-spinning wheel assembly. The electrical circuitry for detecting skidding and/or spinning of a wheel assembly is well known in the prior art as evidenced by U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,482,887 and 3,811,526.
Generally, the electrical circuitry is integrated with a braking system to control communication of pressurized fluid to the wheel assembly. Although, many types of braking systems are feasible for integration with an anti-skidding and anti-spinning electrical circuit, it is believed that a simple brake system which is easily adapted for use with such an electrical circuit is an advance in the state of the art.